big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Narwhals
The Narwhals are a small but prominent anti censorship group in the Big Nate Comment Section. The party stands for freedom of speech in the comments and was founded in order to defend pollers in the comment board that posted on topic comments. While the party does not stand exclusively for polls, believing all speech is valid, it's first major action was in defense of user MartySays and his on topic polls in November of 2017, for the act of freedom of speech. The party was founded by users Narwhal and Pazy of Prussia, and was named the Narwhals by user JONATHAN W.G. when he commented: "....and the ones speaking up and defending the presence of polls and thinking that the anti-polls are just overreacting with polls. (I’ll call this side The Narwhals because he’s the one defending them the most.)...." The Narwhals' greatest rival so far are the Anti-Polls, a significantly larger group who faced off against the Narwhals in the early days of The November Crisis and the subsequent Poll war II; however, the two parties eventually set aside their differences to unify against the now openly trolling Martysays. After the conclusion of the war, the Narwhals have remained largely silent, only commenting on occasion in the defense of free speech. Members Members: *Narwhal *Pazy of Prussia *COLDNIGHT *BiggerNate91 (formerly) *foxtrotbignate6 *Kittehz4life Allies: * Arica Jade Founding and involvement in the second poll war The Narwhals were founded just before the beginning of the second poll war, in which they played a significant role. Founded by users Narwhal and Pazy of Prussia, the Narwhals began due to their disagreement with the large amount of hate targeted towards Martysays and his polls, as they believed more harm would come from the Anti-polls' angry response to Marty rather than Marty himself. The Narwhals were prevalent in the earliest days of the war, directly opposing many notable Anti-polls such as 0a1 and Nate Clone. Throughout the war, the Narwhals were credited for frequently using logic and reasoning rather than relying on the personal attacks and insults that were most common at the time. Eventually, as Martysays changed from daily, on topic polls to obvious trolling, the Narwhals backed out of the war, allowing the anti-polls to finish the war against Marty. Martysays' return and the betrayal of Biggernate91 Shortly after the anti-polls' victory over Martysays, he returned with a vengeance, vandalizing many wiki articles and promising he would return. Although many users, including most of the active Narwhals, opposed Marty, warning him not to cause trouble when he returned, one Narwhal had a different approach. In early December, Martysays made a post on the wiki, threatening to troll both the comment section and the wiki as much as he could unless all his demands were met. These demands included being allowed to post polls without ridicule, to which many anti-polls quickly objected to. The Narwhals also objected to this idea, believing that the comment section shouldn't allow themselves to be bullied into accepting Marty's terms, as this would never lead to a peaceful resolution. However, notable Narwhal member Biggernate91 shocked the comment section when he openly announced his support of Martysays. For several days, Biggernate openly defended Marty, encouraging the comment section to allow him to return and to leave the past behind. This continued until Kittehz4life, a more recent member and sister of the group's founder Narwhal, attempted to open his eyes to Marty's lies, as many knew that Marty had no intention of returning peacefully. Her efforts were a success; however, this did not result in Biggernate91 returning to the Narwhals, as he chose instead to remain neutral for the remainder of the conflict. Modern Day Although they remain small and largely silent, the Narwhals still work to defend free speech to this day, returning any time they believe that the comment section requires their service once again. Today, their most active members include Kittehz4life and ally Arica Jade, who openly oppose many prominent commenters, calling out hypocrisy, suspected fake accounts, and working towards finding a way to elevate the comment section to greater heights in a new time of peace. Key Ideas *All on topic speech is welcome *A poll should not be censored simply because it is a poll, any on topic poll is okay *Aggressive speech, as long as it does not push violence racism or sexism, should be allowed but not encouraged *Trollers should be ignored and their comments flagged, only if their comment is not relevant *All opinions are valuable and should be tolerated and respected Quotes "You say that as if defending polls is wrong, which I still strongly believe it isn’t. What most people here don’t realize, or more accurately choose not to realize, is that we defend free speech, not trolls, not spamming, but the right to say whatever you want as long as it’s relevant. I take absolutely no offense to being called a poll defender, as to me, that means I don’t believe in telling someone what they can and cannot say as long as it isn’t offensive or intentional trolling. We defended Martysays while he was making on-topic, relevant polls, and we will continue to do so until we have actual, solid proof that he really is Boosted. Even if he is childish, that doesn’t give anyone the right to tell him he can’t make on-topic comments. So by all means, continue calling Narwhals poll defenders, because that’s what we are, and I won’t apologize for that." -Narwhal "I disapprove of what you say, but I will defend to the death your right to say it" -Evelyn Beatrice Hall Trivia * Although Narwhal is credited as being the head founder of the group, his close friend Pazy of Prussia was actually the first one to oppose the anti-polls * Despite being known as an active Narwhal, few are aware that Kittehz4life is the sister of Narwhal, as this fact is rarely brought up, due to it possibly leading to other's accusing one of them as biased towards the other in an argument or debate * Although commonly stated to be the exact opposite of the Anti-polls, the Narwhals are only opposed to them on a single point, this being the presence of polls in the comment section, as while the anti-polls are founded around a single type of comment, the Narwhals exist to protect the entirety of the comment section in general * Both Kittehz4life and Narwhal have stated that, had the circumstances been different, they both believe that they would be good friends with notable anti-polls (Kittehz stating she believes she would get along well with 0a1s2d3f4g5h and Gollum, while Narwhal believes he and LINK_O_NEAL would connect through their shared love of Good Mythical Morning) Category:Profiles